Fly to Seoul
by sasoyouichi
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Holidays/Fly to Seoul/DAY 2 & DAY3/ Hari kedua anggota Devil Bats di Seoul. Mamori membangunkan mereka untuk segera bersiap-siap mengelilingi Seoul. Kemanakah tujuan mereka hari ini? Setelah pulang dari tempat itu, mereka menggandeng banyak kantung-kantung yang berisi berbagai macam barang. Keesokan harinya atau pada hari ketiga,kemanakah tujuan anggota Devil Bats?
1. Get the Doorprize!

**Fly to Seoul**

"**Get the doorprize!"**

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards Juni-July "Holidays"**

**Disclaimer : ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**  


**Story by sasoyouichi**

**Written by sasoyouichi**

**Cover by sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ - **

"GO DEVIL BATS! GO DEVIL BATS! GO! GO! GO!" teriak Suzuna.

"Sena berlari lurus ke depan! Dengan kecepatan cahaya, ia berhasil melewati musuh-musuh yang menghalanginya dan ia bebas! Ia berlari sendiri ke depan dan.. dan.. dan.. TOUCHDOWN!" komentator Riko tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk terus berbicara.

"TOUCHDOWN!" teriakan penonton menggema di sekolah Deimon.

"YAAA!"

"YEEEE!"

"DEVIL BATS MENANG DEGAN SKOR 35-30 ATAS BANDO SPIDERS!" teriak Riko dengan lantang dari bangku komentator di pinggir lapangan.

Pemain-pemain berseragam merah berlari mengelilingi seorang yang berseragam sama yang memakai _eyeshield_ pada pelindung kepalanya. Mereka lalu mengusung badan temannya yang kecil itu dan melemparkannya ke atas beberapa kali. Raut wajah mereka terlihat bahagia saat ini.

"YA-HA!" seorang laki-laki berambut spike pirang menembakkan peluru dari senjatanya.

"YEEEEEEEE!" Suzuna melemparkan pom-pomnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau hebat, Sena!" puji seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan monyet, Monta.

"Larimu tadi sangat cepat, Sena! Seperti biasa!" seru Kuroki.

"Berkat kau kita bisa menang melawan Bando!" sambung Kurita.

"FUGO!" kata Daikichi dengan bahasa kuat nan praktisnya itu.

"Haha.." anak yang dipuji tadi tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak juga teman-teman. Kalau tidak ada bantuan dari kalian semua, maka aku juga tidak bisa mencetak touch down tadi,"

Yukimitsu menepuk bahu Sena pelan. "Jangan malu-malu begitu! Kau 'kan memang _ace_ Deimon!"

"Kalian berlebihan! Hahaha.."

"Ya.. Kalau kau nggak mau, aku saja yang jadi _ace_ -nya!" usul anak yang mirip monyet tadi.

"Kami nggak akan terima titisan monyet seperti kau menjadi _ace_ dalam tim kami!" ucap tiga orang laki-laki secara bersamaan. Mereka biasa disebut Ha-Ha Brothers

"APA KATAMU MAX! AKU TITISAN MONYET? MUKYAAA!" teriak monyet–ah maksudnya anak yang mirip monyet tadi.

"Nah, keluar deh jiwa kemonyetannya!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Kita menang 'kan?" Tanya Kurita yang bertubuh gen–emm, besar.

"Kita menang, gendut sialan! Kekeke!" kata laki-laki yang berambut spike tadi sambil memukulkan senjatanya dengan pelan ke kepala Kurita.

"Jangan memukul kepala orang dengan senjatamu itu, Hiruma!" larang manajer Devil Bats, Anezaki Mamori.

"Terserah aku, manajer sialan,"

"Hah, aku penasaran, apa kau akan memanggil pacarmu dengan sebutan 'pacar sialan'?"

"Apa kau berpikir, aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _honey¸darling, sweety_? Itu lebih kejam dari pada kata 'sialan', manajer sialan!"

"Terserah, terserah," Mamori melewati Hiruma dan mengambil posisi di samping Juumonji.

"Eh, kalau kita menang, berarti..." Kurita mengalihkan pertengkaran Mamori dan Hiruma dengan kembali ke topik awal pembicaran mereka.

"LIBURAN KE KOREA SELATAN!" anggota Devil Bats berteriak dengan keras.

"KOREA! I'M COMING!" teriak Suzuna.

"Aku bisa bertemu banyak perempuan cantik!" kata Kuroki.

"Aku bisa beli komik korea di sana!" sambung Togano.

"Kalian ini. Kalau perempuan cantik dan komik di Jepang juga ada,"

"Ckckck. Juumonji.. Perempuan Korea itu berbeda," terang Kuroki sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Komik Korea juga berbeda! Mereka menulisnya dengan _hangul_ bukan Kanji ataupun Hiragana dan Katakana!" lanjut Togano.

"Aku mau makan masakan Korea! Kimchi! Kimchi!" Kurita sudah menghayalkan bagaimana rasanya kimchi di dalam pikirannya.

"FUGO! FUGO!"

"Kata Daikichi, dia ingin mencoba semua makanan khas dari Korea," Kurita menerjemahkan bahasa kuatnya Daikichi.

"Aku mau _shopping_!" seru Suzuna bersemangat.

"Aku mau ikut audisi _boyband_! A-ha-ha!" ucap Taki sambil berputar-putar dengan kaki terangkat.

"Hah.. Jangan! Nanti kakak hanya membuatku malu!" larang Suzuna.

"Jangan khawatir _my sister_! Aku pasti diterima!" Taki mengangkat ibu jarinya dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Suzuna.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh!" Taki berakhir dengan mendapat serangan _inline skate_ dari Suzuna tepat di punggungnya.

"Perwakilan dari sponsor akan menyerahkan hadiah kepada Devil Bats. Anggota Devil Bats diharapkan berdiri di pinggir lapangan!" perintah komentator, Riko.

Segera mereka mengambil tempat dan berbaris rapi di pinggir lapangan. Sebagai kapten, Hiruma menjadi wakil dari Devil Bats untuk menerima hadiah. Hiruma dan wakil dari sponsor bersalaman sebagai tanda hadiahnya telah diserahkan. Walaupun dengan wajah pucat, perwakilan sponsor itu bisa tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mungkin, dia ketakutan karena bersalaman dengan Hiruma.

JEPREET.. JEPERET..

JREEENG.. JREEENG...

"Fuuh.. Sayang sekali kita nggak bisa berlibur ke Korea.." ucap laki-laki berambut merah sambil memetik senar gitar di tangannya.

"Benar, Akaba. Padahal aku mau _shopping_ di sana! Sial!" gerutu Kotaro.

"Apa boleh buat. Mereka susah untuk dijatuhkan," kata Juli, manajer Bando Spiders. "Padahal aku juga ingin berlibur ke Korea! Disana banyak laki-laki tampan!"

"Fuuh.. Di Jepang juga banyak yang tampan dan keren, Juli. Contohnya, Aku," Akaba menaikkan kacamata ungunya.

"Hahaha."

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ - **

**[flashback]**

"Kak Hiruma! Ayo ikut pertandingan ini!" Monta menunjukkan sebuah brosur dari sebuah merk minuman bersoda terkenal di Korea dan Jepang. Hiruma lalu mengambil dan membacanya dengan cepat.

"Nggak boleh!" tolaknya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Kita 'kan sudah latihan berat selama liburan musim panas ini. Nggak ada salahnya kalau kita liburan ke Korea untuk beberapa hari," bujuk Monta.

"Dengar ya monyet sialan, selama liburan musim panas ini, kalian harus menjalani latihan neraka dariku. Kekeke!"

"Apa benar nggak bisa?"

CEKREK..

Hiruma menarik pelatuk dan mengarahkan mulut senjatanya ke kepalan Monta. "Kau mau melawanku, monyet sialan?"

"Hiruma! Jauhkan senjatamu dari Monta!" perintah Mamori.

"Datang juga manajer sialan ini. Cih!" Dengan terpaksa, Hiruma menjauhkan senjatanya dari kepala Monta.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Ini Kak Mamori," Monta memberikan brosur tadi dan Mamori mulai membacanya.

"Hadiahnya liburan ke Korea Selatan selama seminggu?" teriak Mamori.

"Lumayan 'kan?" Monta mengangkat jempol kanannya.

"Hiruma! Ayolah.. Kita ikut pertandingan ini," Mamori ikut memohon pada Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, manajer sialan?"

"Aku 'kan belum pernah ke Korea. Sayang 'kan, kalau ada kesempatan tapi dilewatkan,"

"Latihan neraka belum selesai! Kalian nggak boleh kemana-mana!" Hiruma mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar laptopnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Suzuna yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Mamori. Mamori memberikan brosur tadi.

"APA? LIBURAN KE KOREA? AYO MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI!" teriakan Suzuna memecahkan jendela ruang klub.

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik di ruang klub Devil Bats ini. Semakin lama, suara-suara yang terdengar semakin keras dan ribut. Ternyata, semua anggota Devil Bats sudah berkumpul di samping Hiruma. Mereka sibuk membicarakan brosur yang dibawa Monta tadi.

"Hiruma.."

"Hn."

"Kami semua setuju mengikuti pertandingan ini," Mamori memberanikan diri untuk buka suara.

"Aku nggak punya waktu untuk bertanding di sana, manajer sialan,"

"Kami berjanji akan latihan 2 kali lipat lebih keras agar diizinkan untuk mengikuti pertandingan itu," ucap Sena.

"Aku setuju sama Sena!" kata Monta.

"Ya! Kami semua setuju sama Sena!"

"Apa kalian sebegitu inginnya ke Korea?" Semua kompak mengangguk. "Kekeke! Baiklah! Aku pegang janji kalian, anak-anak sialan!"

"Yakin, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Kalau tanya sekali, aku akan membatalkannya!" ancam Hiruma.

"HIRUMA BANZAI!"

"Kekeke! Aku akan mengatur semuanya anak-anak sialan!" Hiruma mengeluarkan seringaian ala setannya.

"Oke kapten!"

"Tapi sepertinya, ada yang nggak beres. Terlihat dari seringaiannya." kata Sena.

**[end flashback]**

* * *

******- サソヨウイチ - **

"Untuk masalah pengambilan hadiahnya, aku sudah mengurusnya, anak-anak sialan. Kekeke!"

"Seperti biasa. Kerja cepat," kata Musashi.

"Kalian masih punya passport 'kan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Punya!"

"Oke. Kita ke liburan selama 3 hari di sana! Kekeke!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Cuma 3 hari, You-_nii_?" ucap Suzuna

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang. Semuanya aku yang atur! Kekeke!"

"Benar perasaanku yang dulu," bisik Sena.

"Apa nggak bisa di tambah lagi harinya, Hiruma?"

"Tiga hari atau nggak sama sekali, anak-anak sialan?" Semua saling memandang satu sama lain. Dengan cepat mereka menganggu.

"Oke kapten! 3 hari!" jawab anggota Devil Bats kompak.

"Kekeke! Kita berangkat besok pagi jam 9. Semua kumpul di bandara jam 7 lebih 30 menit! Yang telat, tinggal di Jepang! Mengerti teri-teri sialan?"

"Aye aye kapten!"

Setiba di rumah masing-masing, anggota Devil Bats memohon izin untuk berlibur selama tiga hari ke Korea bersama teman setimnya. Orang tua mereka setuju dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Salah satu pertimbangannya adalah karena kapten tim mereka, Hiruma, ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Setidaknya, dia yang bisa di andalkan dari semuanya. Itu, menurut orang tua mereka.

Malamnya, mereka sibuk memasukkan apapun yang mereka butuhkan selama berada di Korea ke dalam koper atau ransel mereka. Baju, celana, sikat gigi, topi, makanan ringan, buku pelajaran―hanya untuk Yukimitsu―dan senjata―yang kita tau hanya Hiruma yang membawanya.

Selesai dengan urusan _packing_-mem_packing_, saatnya mereka berangkat ke pulau kapuk. Menidurkan otak mereka dan segala urusan yang ada di dunia. Anggota Devil Bats berangkat ke dunia fantasi dalam mimpi mereka dengan diantar oleh sebuah kalimat, "BESOK AKU UDAH DI KOREA!"

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ - **

**[Narita Airport]**

"Siapa yang belum datang ha?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mamo-_nee_, You-_nii_. Paling sebentar lagi juga datang. Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan," jawab Suzuna dengan tenang.

"Cih! Ngapain aja manajer sialan itu?"

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Mamori melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di depannya. Mamori tampil beda hari ini. Wajahnya yang cantik dilukis dengan riasan wajah yang sederhana. Tetapi terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ngapain aja, manajer sialan? Dan, apa itu yang ada di wajahmu? Kau nggak cocok memakainya!"

"Maaf, aku 'kan harus tampil cantik, Hiruma. Aku cantik 'kan?" tanya Mamori.

"_KAWAI_ MAX!" puji Monta.

"_Arigatou ne_ Monta,"

"Nggak cantik! Ikuti aku!" Hiruma melenggang masuk ke dalam bandara. Otomatis semua anggota Devil Bats mengikutinya. Sesuai perintah.

"Bohong kalau aku nggak cantik!"

"You-_nii_ hanya malu mengakui kalau Mamo -_nee_ cantik," antena di kepala Suzuna mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Hahaha. Itu nggak mungkin, Suzuna." Mamori dan Suzuna menyusul yang lain, masuk ke dalam bandara.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Uye.. Uye..

Sebenarnya, ide untuk buat **fly to seoul **ini udah lama, jauh sebelum tema award Juni-Juli diumumkan

Karena temanya pas dengan ide yang tertunda ini, makanya di kebut dan jadilah

Hahaha XDD

Ide ini terinspirasi dari lagu **2PM **yang judulnya sama dengan judul ff ini, fly to seoul

Dan juga karena author suka sama Jepang dan Korea :D

Kekeke

Oya, cover fanfic ini, author edit sendiri, _gomen _kalau kurang bagus ^^v

Apa pendapat readers? :D

Yang suka ff ini, harus vote! *todong samurai* ^^v

**Acc. resmi **= twitter : sekarrns (double 'r') fb : Sekar D. Saso

Let's be friends _minna-san_!^^

Tadi baca, sekarang review! XD


	2. DAY 1

**Fly to Seoul**

"**DAY 1"**

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards Juni-July "Holidays"**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story by sasoyouichi**

**Written by sasoyouichi**

**Cover by sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

**[Narita Airport]**

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Mamori melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di depannya. Mamori tampil beda hari ini. Wajahnya yang cantik dilukis dengan riasan wajah yang sederhana. Tetapi terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ngapain aja, manajer sialan? Dan, apa itu yang ada di wajahmu? Kau nggak cocok memakainya!"

"Maaf, aku 'kan harus tampil cantik, Hiruma. Aku cantik 'kan?" tanya Mamori.

"_KAWAI_ MAX!" puji Monta.

"_Arigatou ne_ Monta,"

"Nggak cantik! Ikuti aku!" Hiruma melenggang masuk ke dalam bandara. Otomatis semua anggota Devil Bats mengikutinya. Sesuai perintah.

"Bohong kalau aku nggak cantik!"

"You-_nii_ hanya malu mengakui kalau Mamo -_nee_ cantik," antena di kepala Suzuna mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Hahaha. Itu nggak mungkin, Suzuna." Mamori dan Suzuna menyusul yang lain, masuk ke dalam bandara.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

Pasang sabuk pengaman..

Pesawat ini akan menuju ke Seoul dalam beberapa menit lagi..

Matikan alat komunikasi yang anda bawa..

Tapi jangan matikan pc anda..

Karena nanti nggak bisa baca fanfic ini XD

Kekeke..

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

NGUIIING... NGIIING... WUUUSSSS...

Pesawat berlabelkan 'Korean Airlines' mendarat di Bandara Incheon dengan selamat. Para penumpang dari pesawat tersebut bergegas turun. Termasuk, rombongan Devil Bats. Dengan wajah berseri-seri mereka turun dengan sabar sesuai antrian. Seperti yang kita tau, Juumonji tidak bisa naik pesawat. Alhasil, wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Haah.. Dia masih saja bingung kenapa besi berat seperti ini bisa terbang.

"INCHEON AIRPORT!" teriak Suzuna sambil melompat-lompat.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di Korea!" seru Sena dan Monta.

"Haaah.. Sial! Aku nggak mau lagi naik pesawat!" rutuk Juumonji.

"Kalau nggak mau naik pesawat, jalan kaki ke Jepang! Kekeke!"

"Seenaknya aja ngomong. Huh! Juumonji itu 'kan lagi sakit!" omel Mamori. Mamori mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang ia dapat entah darimana.

"Cih! Cepat jalan anak-anak sialan! Tumpangan udah nunggu di depan,"

"Tumpangan?" tanya Musashi.

"Kalau nggak ada tumpangan, kau mau membayarkan taksi untuk anak-anak sialan ini ha, orang tua sialan?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma nanya,"

"You-_nii _hebat! Dapat dari mana tumpangan untuk kita bertiga belas?" puji Suzuna.

"Mereka yang menawarkan diri. Kekeke!"

Hiruma meninggalkan anggota Devil Bats yang sedang bengong. "Pasti nggak mungkin," bisik Yukimitsu.

"FUGO!" bisik Daikichi.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

"WAH! LIMO!"

Mulut anggota Devil Bats tidak berhasil menutup rapat sebagaimana biasanya. Mereka sampai menjatuhkan ransel yang disandang dari tadi. Yukimitsu membuka kacamata hitamnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah tersangga cantik di batang hidungnya.

"Jangan norak anak-anak sialan! Masuk! Kita ke hotel!" Hiruma dengan santai melenggang masuk ke dalam limo hitam nan panjang itu. Di susul Mamori yang sudah bisa sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Diikuti yang lain yang juga sudah sadar dengan siapa mereka pergi. Bagi orang itu, mendatangkan limo semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Wah, limo-nya keren MAX!" Monta yang masih bernorak-norak ria sibuk meneliti kursi limo yang ia duduki.

"A-ha-ha! Limo ini cocok sekali untuk orang terkenal sepertiku!" ucap Taki.

"Hi-Hiruma, dari mana kau dapatkan limo ini?" tanya Kurita yang sedang bersusah payah mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kurita yang berbadan gen―besar, menghabiskan ruang antara atap dan lantai limo

"Kekeke! 'Kan tadi aku udah bilang, ini tumpangan sukarela dari suatu perusahaan mobil di Korea!" Hiruma menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya.

"Kau mengancam orang lain 'kan, Hiruma?" tebak Mamori. Anggota lainnya ingin mengangguk setuju tetapi mereka segera menyingkirkan niat itu. Dari pada mereka tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat ke Jepang.

"Aku hanya membongkar sedikit perilaku buruk perusahaan itu. Kekeke!"

"Itu artinya sama dengan kau mengancam mereka," ucap Mamori.

"Kau diam saja manajer sialan!"

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dan diam selama perjalanan menuju hotel. Anggota yang lain sibuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela limo mereka. Kota Seoul yang bersih dan rapi sama seperti Jepang. Dimana-mana mereka bisa melihat _hangul_―tulisan Korea. Dengan tatapan takjub, mereka melihat kerajaan-kerajaan kuno di Seoul yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan.

"_Annyeong haseyo..._"

Seketika, perhatian anak Devil Bats tertuju ke arah asal suara tersebut. Kata-kata aneh itu keluar dari mulut sang manajer, Anezaki Mamori. Itu bukan bahasa Jepang, bukan bahasa China, apalagi bahasa Arab. Mereka memberikan tatapan penuh tanya kepada Mamori.

"Kalian heran ya?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"I..itu bahasa apa kak Mamori?" tanya Monta.

"Itu bahasa Korea. _Annyeong haseyo_ biasa digunakan ketika ingin menyapa seseorang. Sama seperti _ohayou_, _konnichiwa_ atau _konbanwa_."

"O ooooh," anggota Devil Bats asik beroh-oh ria.

"Jadi, kalau bertemu sama orang Korea nantinya, kita bilang _angnye-ong haseo_?" tanya Musashi dengan terbata-bata saat mengucapkan kata _annyeong haseyo_.

"Hahaha, Bukan _angnye-ong haseo_! Tapi, _annyeong haseyo_. Huruf 'n' nggak dibaca 'ng' seperti bahasa Jepang," ujar Mamori.

"_An-annyeong hase-haseyo_," Yukimitsu mencoba untuk pertama kalinya dan Mamori mengangguk senang mendengarnya.

"Benar! Seperti itu sudah benar, Yukimitsu," Yukitsu mengusap-usap keningnya yang mengkilap.

Setelah itu, mereka sibuk mencoba beberapa kosakata dalam bahasa Korea yang diajarkan oleh Mamori. Lumayan, untuk menambah wawasan mereka. Manfaat yg paling akhir adalah ketika ada orang Korea yang mengatakan atau menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka dengan bahasa Korea, paling tidak mereka bisa menjawab dengan '_Annyeong haseyo'_

Setelah beberapa puluh menit menaiki limo nan mewah itu, mereka turun di sebuah hotel yang cukup megah. Ketika turun dari limo mewah itu, mereka disambut oleh banyak petugas hotel.

"_Annyeong haseyo. Welcome to Seoul_."

"Ah, _an-annyeong haseyo_," jawab Suzuna dengan suara pelan. Beberapa petugas hotel tersenyum ke arah Suzuna. Mereka semua mempraktekan ajaran dari Mamori, sama seperti yang Suzuna lakukan.

"Kumpul di sini anak-anak sialan!" perintah Hiruma. Anak-anak yang dimaksud tadi, segera berkumpul di sekeliling Hiruma. Membuat lingkaran tersendiri di tengah-tengah lobi hotel.

"Kalian tidur di kamar VIP! Kekeke!"

"Waaaah! Hebat!"

"Manajer sialan dan cheer sialan satu kamar, kalian sisanya, ada dua kamar, dan aku satu kamar, sen-di-ri! Kekeke!"

"Nggak adil MAX!" kata Monta.

"Mau protes?" ancam Hiruma.

"Eng-enggak Kak Hiruma," Monta mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Bagus! Sekarang taruh barang-barang kalian di kamar dan kembali ke sini. Aku beri waktu 15 menit. Yang telat, nggak ikut keliling Seoul!" teriak Hiruma.

Anak-anak Devil Bats berlarian masuk ke dalam _lift_. Mereka terbagi ke dalam 4 _lift_. Salah satu dari ke empat _lift _tersebut, hanya dihuni oleh Kurita dan Daikichi. Sepasang kakak dan adik super besar dari Devil Bats.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang dan beberapa orang berganti baju, mereka turun ke lobi sesuai perintah Hiruma. Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, mereka tiba di lobi tanpa tersesat. Mungkin semangat mereka sedang membara, makanya bisa secepat itu.

"Mini bus yang akan membawa kita berkeliling Seoul sudah menunggu di luar. Masuk beraturan anak-anak," kata Mamori. Mamori sekarang memakai t-shirt bermotif garis-garis berwarna biru dan putih yang di padukan dengan _jeans _selutut. Tak lupa dengan _sneakers_ kesayangannya.

"Iya buk." serentak anggota Devil Bats menjawab seperti anak TK ketika diperintah oleh gurunya. Dengan rapi, satu per satu dari mereka masuk ke dalam mini bus.

"_Annyeong haseyo yeoreobun_!" seru sang _tour guide _atau pemandu wisata yang disewa sponsor dari Jepang. "Selamat siang semuanya!"

"_Annyeong haseyo_!" jawab anggota Devil Bats kecuali Hiruma yang duduk di samping Mamori dengan malasnya.

"Wah, ternyata kalian sudah bisa mengucapkan salam dalam bahasa Korea," kata pemandu. Tentunya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Mamo-_nee_ yang mengajarkan kita semua," ucap Suzuna yang duduk di belakang Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum malu di samping Hiruma. Ngomong-ngomong tentang posisi duduk, sekarang akan dijelaskan bagaimana posisi anggota Devil Bats di dalam mini bus.

Barisan pertama hanya ada 3 kursi, yang diisi oleh Mamori, Hiruma dan Musashi. Barisan kedua, diisi oleh Yukimitsu, Monta, Sena, dan Suzuna. Barisan paling belakang diisi oleh Ha-Ha Brothers―Juumonji, Togano dan Kuroki―dan Daikichi. Yang entah mengapa, mereka tidak protes sama sekali. Yah, biasanya kan Ha-Ha Brother selalu bermasalah dengan Daikichi. Sedangkan Kurita, dengan bentuk badan yang besarnya tidak bisa lagi di tolerir, ia diletakkan di bagian paling depan, di samping pengemudi.

"Tujun pertama kita adalah Istana Gyeongbok! Istana ini berada di utara kota Seoul. Kita akan sampai di Istana Gyeongbok dalam waktu 45 menit. Selama perjalanan menuju ke sana, kalian bisa melihat keindahan kota Seoul. Selamat menikmati perjalanan kalian!"

"Yeeee!" antusias yang kuat dari anggota Devil Bats mereka bertepuk tangan tepat setelah sang pemandu selesai berbicara.

Penglihatan mereka terfokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela mini bus. Mereka asik menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai dengan gedung-gedung tinggi. Tidak beda jauh dengan Jepang. Bedanya hanya terletak pada tulisan dan artis-artis Korea yang menghiasi seluruh sudut kota. Perjalan menuju Istana Gyeongbok, diiringi oleh lagu-lagu Korea yang mengalunkan lembut dari _tape_ mini bus mereka.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

"KITA SAMPAI DI ISTANA GYEONGBOK!" teriak sang pemandu wisata yang setelah diselidiki bernama Jang Jaehyun.

"WAAAHHH!" anggota Devil Bats terpesona dengan daya tarik Istana Gyeongbok sampai mulut mereka tidak bisa mengatup dengan sempurna.

"Anak-anak sialan norak! Jepang juga punya yang kayak gini!" kata Hiruma.

"Ini beda, You-_nii_! Arsitekturnya pasti beda dengan kuil-kuil yang ada di Jepang!" bantah Suzuna.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan perempuan manis ini! Arsitektur istana Gyeongbok pasti berbeda dengan kuil Jepang!" si pemandu membenarkan kata-kata Suzuna. Ia berjalan di depan, memimpin rombongan Devil Bats masuk ke dalam Istana.

"Ketika kita masuk ke dalam Istana, kita akan disambut oleh orang-orang yang memakai baju kerajaan ala Korea zaman dahulu," sesuai dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Jang Jaehyun―pemandu wisata, ada beberapa orang tua yang memakai baju tradisional Korea berwarna merah dan biru menjaga pintu masuk istana.

"Wah, ternyata di dalam banyak juga yang memakai baju seperti mereka!" kata Togano.

"Benar! Yang perempuan juga ada!" teriak Kuroki.

"_Kawaii_ MAX!" puji Monta yang asik memandang seorang perempuan Korea yang mengenakan _Hanbok__―_baju tradisional Korea―berwarna merah muda.

"_Kawaii_! Aku juga mau memakai baju seperti mereka!" seru Suzuna.

"Suzuna pasti kelihatan cantik sekali," puji Mamori yang berjalan tepat di belakang Suzuna.

"Mamo-_nee_ harus coba juga!"

"Kalian bisa berfoto dengan baju tradisional Korea di akhir _tour_! Sekarang kita berkeliling istana dan saya akan menceritakan sejarah Istana ini. Istana Gyeongbok dibangun pada tahun 1394. Istana ini sempat hancur ketika invasi Jepang ke Korea. Tetapi, kembali di bangun pada tahun 1860..." Jang Jaehyun terus bercerita tentang sejarah Istana Gyeongbok dari awal berdirinya sampai sekarang. Dengan seksama, Sena dan lainnya mendengarkan sejarah Istana yang diceritakan oleh Jang Jaehyun.

Setelah beberapa menit yang lama, mereka selesai berkeliling istana. "Kalian boleh berfoto di sini. Setelah ini, kita akan masuk ke dalam museum yang ada di dalam istana. Jangan jauh-jauh ya!" ucap Jang Jaehyun.

Yukimitsu memotret keadaan istana untuk diperlihatkan kepada ibunya di Jepang. Tidak hanya Yukimitsu, hampir semuanya mengambil gambar diri mereka bersama yang lain di dalam Istana Gyeongbok. Mereka saling bergantian mengambil gambar untuk yang teman -Ha brother bergaya seperti super model ketika di foto di depan bangunan istana. Sena dan Suzuna mengambil foto bersama.

"Aku juga mau difoto sama Daikichi. Ayo!" Kurita menggendong Daikichi ke atas pundaknya dan Juumonji yang mengambil foto mereka.

Giliran Taki yang berfoto. Ia bergaya dengan satu kaki terangkat ke atas. Kuroki yang merasa sebal dengan tingkah Taki, sengaja mengambil foto Taki dengan waktu yang lama. Hal itu berhasil membuat Taki keseleo. Karena kaki kakaknya keseleo, Suzuna mendapatkan ide untuk menjahili yang lainnya (?)

"Mamo-_nee_ nggak mau foto di sini? Kapan lagi kita ke Korea," tanya Suzuna dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Baiklah! Tolong ambilkan fotoku," Mamori berdiri di depan gerbang istana yang digunakan sebagai pintu masuk ke dalam Museum. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Suzuna dengan cepat mengambil fotonya. "_Arigatou ne Suzuna_,"

"Apa You-_nii_ nggak mau foto di sini?"

"Nggak usah repot-repot, cheer sialan,"

"You-_nii_ malu ya?"

"Ngapain malu? Aku nggak kalah sama super model! Kekeke!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa nggak mau di foto? Ayolah, You-_nii_..." bujuk Suzuna.

"Kalau kau nggak mau berfoto sendiri, kau bisa berfoto denganku," kata Mamori.

"Kekeke! Bilang saja kalau kau mau berfoto bersamaku!" Hiruma berjalan ke samping kanan Mamori.

"Kalau kau nggak berfoto denganku, aku nggak masalah! Huh!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kekeke!" Tetap dengan _poker face_-nya, Hiruma berfoto bersama Mamori yang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

"SEKARANG WAKTUNYA MASUK KE DALAM MUSEUM!" Jang Jaehyun memberikan komando kepada anggota Devil Bats.

"Hei Suzuna," panggil Sena dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Apa Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kau tadi pasti sengaja meminta Kak Hiruma untuk berfoto 'kan?"

"Kekeke! Aku nggak mengambil satu foto saja, tapi banyak foto Mamo-_nee_ dan You-_nii_!"

"_Suzuna sudah menjadi titisan Kak Hiruma!"_ pikir Sena.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

"Museum ini dikenal dengan nama _National Folk Museum of Korea_,"

"Ha? _THIS IS A PEN MUSEUM OF KOREA_? Kenapa namanya aneh?" tanya Sena.

"Kekeke! Kekeke! Sial! Cebol sialan ini membuat lelucon yang benar-benar lucu!" Hiruma tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya mendengar perkataan Sena. Kalian ingat, batas kemampuan bahasa Inggris anggota Devil Bats―termasuk Sena―hanya sebatas _this is a pen_. Jadi semua kalimat bahasa inggris, dimata atau pendengaran Sena berubah menjadi _this is a pen._

"Hahahaha! Masih ada aja anak bodoh seperti dia!"

"Hiruma! Diam! Jangan menghina Sena!" Mamori melindungi Sena yang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Sena, kata Jaehyun, _National Folk Museum of Korea_,"

"Oh, aku mengerti Kak Mamori," walaupun Sena menjawab seperti itu, sebenarnya ia tetap tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Mohon perhatiannya! Kita akan berkeliling Museum. Tentunya, saya juga akan menceritakan sejarah dari museum ini," Jang Jaehyun mulai berjalan memimpin barisan.

"Hah, nggak sadar, udah mau malam aja!" eluh Kuroki. Lampu-lampu mulai menampakkan sinarnya di seluruh kota Seoul.

"Aku lapar," kata Kurita dengan suara lemah.

"Fugo.. fugo.." suara Daikichi juga melemah karena lapar.

"Kekeke! Sebelum pulang, kita makan anak-anak sialan! Kalian senang 'kan?"

"HIRUMA BANZAI!"

Mereka turun di salah satu restoran yang khusus menghidangkan makanan khas Korea. Anggota Devil Bats dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya _kimchi, samgyupsal, jajangmyeon, _dan makanan Korea lainnya.

Setelah perut mereka terisi penuh, saatnya pulang ke hotel. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk petualangan esok harinya di negeri ginseng ini. Tentunya, petualangan yang tidak kalah seru dengan hari ini.

.

.

.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**.  
**

**Balasan review buat yg gak log-in :**

Govindam : ini kelanjutannya, maaf kelamaan XD hehehe nitip oleh2? Nanti author sampaikan sama hiruma :P makasih udah baca dan review :D

YEEEEE!

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin minna-san XD

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :D

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter duanya T.T

Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya -,-

Author terserang virus malas mengetik -.-v *tiduran di lantai*

Author akan berjuang dalam seminggu ini untuk menuntaskan chapter tiganya

Hwaiting! Ganbatte ne! ^^9

Author harap, readers suka sama fanfic **Fly to Seoul** XD~

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan yeoreobun :D

Kekeke

_Jaa ne!_

Tadi baca, sekarang review! XD


	3. DAY 2 & DAY 3

**Fly to Seoul**

"**DAY 2 & DAY 3"**

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards Juni-July "Holidays"**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story by sasoyouichi**

**Written by sasoyouichi**

**Cover by sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"Hah, nggak sadar, udah mau malam aja!" eluh Kuroki. Lampu-lampu mulai menampakkan sinarnya di seluruh kota Seoul.

"Aku lapar," kata Kurita dengan suara lemah.

"Fugo.. fugo.." suara Daikichi juga melemah karena lapar.

"Kekeke! Sebelum pulang, kita makan anak-anak sialan! Kalian senang 'kan?"

"HIRUMA BANZAI!"

Mereka turun di salah satu restoran yang khusus menghidangkan makanan khas Korea. Anggota Devil Bats dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya _kimchi, samgyupsal, jajangmyeon, _dan makanan Korea lainnya.

Setelah perut mereka terisi penuh, saatnya pulang ke hotel. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk petualangan esok harinya di negeri ginseng ini. Tentunya, petualangan yang tidak kalah seru dengan hari ini.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

**DAY 2**

Cahaya matahari pagi, mulai masuk ke celah jendela kamar anggota Devil Bats. Kamar yang mereka sewa belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mereka semua masih terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing. Walaupun ada yang tidak dapat tidur di tempat tidur karena berdesak-desakan.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Mamori yang ternyata sudah bangun dan sudah dalam keadaan rapi, keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar anggota Devil Bats. Ia menunggu beberapa menit di depan pintu bernomor 407 itu. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi. Nihil. Tidak ada yang membukakannya pintu.

"Oh iya! Aku 'kan punya kunci kamar mereka!" Mamori merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar 407 itu.

CEKREEK...

"Mereka benar-benar..." Pemandangan seperti ikan sarden di dalam kaleng, tepampang jelas di hadapan Mamori. Kamar 407 yang dihuni Sena, Monta, Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano dan Taki sukses terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Hanya ada dua tempat tidur yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Satu tempat tidur berhasil dikuasai oleh Monta seorang. Satu lagi dikuasai oleh Kuroki dan Togano. Sisanya, tidur di bawah. Bersama karpet yang tidak begitu tebal.

"Sena bagun," Mamori mengguncang pelan badan Sena. Sena membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Kak Mamori," Sena mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Semuanya bangun! Sudah pagi!" Mamori membuka tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke kamar. Monta menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Kuroki dan Togano saling berpelukan untuk menghindari sinar matahari. Taki, menggulingkan badannya ke bawah tempat tidur. Sedangkan Juumonji, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi.

"Kalau nggak bangun. Nanti ditinggal keliling Seoul lho..." ancam Mamori.

"Wah, pagi ini cerah ya!" seru Monta yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"A-ha-ha! Aku sudah bangun, _mademoiselle_ Mamori!" Taki keluar dari bawah tempat tidur sambil merangkak.

"Ayo keliling Seoul!" teriak Togano dan Kuroki bersamaan.

"Semua bersiap-siap ya! Aku akan membangunkan yang lain!" Mamori keluar dari kamar 407 itu dan beranjak ke kamar di sampingnya, kamar 408.

Mamori membuka pintu kamar 408 dengan kunci yang dipegangnya. Kamar ini lebih baik daripada kamar yang tadi. Masih rapi dan tentunya masih berbentuk kamar. Kuritan dan Daikichi masih tertidur lelap. Sedangkan, tempat tidur satunya lagi sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya.

"_Ohayou_ Mamori," sapa Yukimitsu.

"_Ohayou _Yukimitsu. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Biar aku saja yang membagunkan Kurita dan Daikichi,"

"Baiklah. _Arigatou ne_,"

Tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum di bangukan, Hiruma. Mamori menuju ke kamar 409 yang ada di depannya. Untuk kamar yang satu ini, Mamori tidak memegang kuncinya. Jadi, dia hanya bisa mengetuk pintu.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Pintu terbuka tak berapa lama setelah Mamori mengetuknya. Hiruma membukanya dan berdiri di depan pintu. Penampilannya tidak seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Rambut dan pakaiannya rapi.

"Aku sudah bangun, manajer sialan,"

"Kalau kau belum bangun, kau nggak mungkin membukakan aku pintu,"

"Kekeke! Kau bangunkan saja anak-anak sialan itu. Dua puluh menit lagi kumpul di lobi," perintah Hiruma.

"Siap kapten!"

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

Dua puluh menit kemudian, anggota Devil Bats sudah berkumpul di lobi. Wajah mereka berseri-seri karena hari ini mereka akan mengelilingi Seoul lagi. Tentunya ke tempat yang baru. Mereka belum tau mau diajak jalan-jalan kemana. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap antusias.

"Anak-anak sialan, semuanya pasti bawa uang 'kan?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Bawa!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Hari ini, jalan-jalan di Myeongdong! Kekeke!"

"Apa? Mongdong?" tanya Taki.

"Bukan kakak. Tapi, Myeongdong. You-_nii_ aja bisa ngucapinnya dengan benar. Kakak payah!"

"Itu 'kan termasuk tempat _shopping _terbesar di Seoul!" teriak Mamori.

"Nggak usah teriak manajer sialan!"

"ASIK! _SHOPPING TIME_!" seru Suzuna.

"Di sana mau beli apa ya? Ada komik nggak ya?" tanya Togano.

Kuroki menepuk pundak Togano dan berkata, "Apa salahnya kalau memperbaiki penampilanmu? Mungkin saja, ada perempuan Korea yang tertarik denganmu. Hahaha!"

"Benar juga! 'Kan bisa pamer kalau dapat pacar orang Korea!"

"Terserah kalian anak-anak sialan. Selama ada di sana, nggak ada yang jalan terpisah! Kemana pun kalian pergi, tetap harus bersama-sama!"

"Oke kapten!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku nggak mau nyebarin brosur anak hilang untuk mencari kalian! Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti kapten!"

"Kekeke! Oke! Semuanya masuk ke dalam mini bus!"

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

Mini bus mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat. Jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak terlalu padat, membuat mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk perjalanan saja.

Selama perjalanan mereka sibuk membicarakan soal apa saja yang akan mereka beli di Myeongdong. Mulai dari model baju musim panas yang lagi _booming _ di Seoul. Gaya berpakaian remaja-remaja di Seoul. Sampai ke mall atau toko-toko yang menjual barang _branded_ di daerah Myeongdong yang sedang memberikan diskon untuk pelanggan mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam di dalam mini bus, mereka sampai Myeongdong dengan selamat. Anggota Devil Bats turun dengan semangat.

Suasana Myeongdong saat ini adalah RAMAI! Tidak perduli hari ini tanggal merah atau tanggal hitam, Myeongdong selalu dipenuhi para penggila belanja. Sekedar informasi, Myeongdong mempunyai 4 mall terbesar di Seoul, yaitu Migliore, Lotte Department Store, Avatar dan High Harriet. Selain empat mall itu, banyak bertebaran toko-toko yang menjual barang _branded_. Tentunya, dengan harga yang bisa dibilang mahal.

"WAAAAH!"

"Tutup mulutmu cebol sialan!" Hiruma mengarahkan mulut senjatanya ke dagu Sena dan mengatupkan mulut Sena.

"Aku ingin segera menghabiskan uangku untuk barang-barang lucu di sana!"

"Aku nggak sabar mencoba berpakaian ala remaja Korea!"

"Dasar perempuan! Bisa repot kalau nemanin mereka belanja!"

"Kekeke! Aku nggak akan ikut bersama kalian. Kalau kalian udah selesai, datang ke _cafe_ di ujung sana. Aku akan menunggu kalian di sana!"

Hiruma akan menunggu di sebuah cafe yang tampak dari luarnya sangat nyaman untuk bersantai. Kursi terbuat dari kayu dan banyak tanaman hijau yang sengaja ditanam untuk menghijaukan cafe tersebut.

"Kenapa kau nggak ikut, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku nggak mau kakiku pegal hanya untuk menjaga kalian berkeliling Myeongdong. Kekeke!"

"A-ha-ha! Kalau begitu, serahkan saja padaku Hiruma! Aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu!" ucap dengan pedenya.

"Kalau sama idiot itu, bukannya dia yang menjaga kita semua, tapi, kita semua yang menjaga dia agar nggak hilang,"

"Benar apa yang kau katakan Juumonji!"

"Apa di sini ada yang menjual baju yang muat untukku?" tanya Kurita tiba-tiba.

"Aku nggak memikirkan itu dari tadi. Apa ada ya?" tanya Monta.

"FUGO! FUGO!"

"Kita cari saja. Mungkin ada 'kan? Siapa tau," kata Mamori.

"Hahahaha. Makanya kalau punya badan jangan besar-besar, gendut sialan," Kurita langsung murung mendengar kata-kata Hiruma.

"Sudahlah Kuritan. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata You-_nii _,"

"Cih. Aku ke sana duluan. Pergi sana! Jangan ada yang hilang! Kalau ada yang hilang, kepala kalian melayang!" ancam Hiruma.

"Grrr. Kak Hiruma memang menyeramkan," Sena bergidik mendengar ancaman Hiruma.

"Nggak usah dipikirkan setan itu. Lebih baik kita senang-senang!"

"I-iya Kak Mamori,"

"Ayo mulai petualangan kita hari ini!"

"YOOO!"

Mulailah mereka memasuki kerumunan orang di Myeongdong. Ketika masuk, kalian akan terasa seperti terbawa arus pejalan kaki lainnya. Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Sebelah kanan tokonya lagi diskon. Sebelah kiri tokonya lagi obral. Membuat mata anggota Devil Bats berbunga-bunga (?)

"Gimana kalau kita masuk ke sini dulu?" Maksud Mamori adalah masuk ke dalam sebuah mall yang bernama Migiliore.

"Akhirnya bisa mendinginkan badan,"

"Baru juga sebentar di sini Kuroki,"

"Ayo masuk MAX!" Monta memimpin rombongan masuk ke dalam mall.

Seperti mall yang biasa kita lihat, ada toko pakaian, restoran, dan masih banyak lagi yang kalau disebutkan satu-satu fanfic ini tidak akan selesai.

"Waa! Mamo-_nee_! Liat! Liat! Bajunya lucu-lucu!" Seketika itu juga, Suzuna berubah jadi histeris. Ia langsung menghampiri toko pakaian yang ia maksud.

"Iya lucu! Jadi pengen beli semua!" Mamori langsung ngacir mengikuti Suzuna.

"Begini kalau belanja bareng perempuan," kata Yukimitsu.

"Kita selalu disuruh nunggu," sambung Musashi.

"Mereka juga akan meminta agar kita membawakan tas-tas belanjaan mereka," ucap Juumonji.

Jadilah, Sena, Monta, Ha-Ha Brothers, Taki, Yukitsu, Kurita dan Daikichi menunggu Mamori dan Suzuna menghabiskan uangnya atau bisa disebut berbelanja. Kadang-kadang mereka berkeliling sebentar lalu kembali lagi ke tempat semulau beberapa menit kemudian. Atau membeli es krim yang dijual di samping toko yang dikunjungi Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Bajunya lucu-lucu ya Suzuna,"

"Iya Mamo-_nee_! Nggak salah You-_nii_ ngajak kita ke sini,"

"Maaf semuanya. Udah nunggu lama. Ayo lanjutkan!"

"GLEEEKK!"

Mamori dan Suzuna keluar dari toko tadi dengan tas besar berisi segala macam pakaian dengan model yang beraneka ragam. Setengah tidak percaya, mereka berdua membawa tas-tas yang besar padahal baru masuk ke dalam satu toko.

Mereka melanjutkan wisata mereka di dalam Migliore. Keluar-masuk ke setiap toko yang mereka anggap menarik. Menghabiskan uang mereka untuk barang yang mereka inginkan. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari Migliore.

Ketika mereka lapar, tinggal berhenti di salah satu stan yang menjual jajanan khas Korea. Mereka mencoba dokkbokki. Makanan berwarna putih yang dipotong seukuran jari. Biasanya dimasak dengan saus berwarna merah. Rasanya? Author belum pernah nyobain

Semua anggota Devil Bats menggandeng kantung-kantung belanjaan di tangannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka masih bernafsu untuk membeli barang-barang yang di pajang di etalase toko di sepanjang Myeongdong. Hanya saja, uang mereka tidak mengizinkan. Jadilah, mereka menghampiri Hiruma.

"Hah! Puas belanja di Myeongdong!" Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Selain _maniac_ creampuff, kau juga _maniac _belanja,"

"Hobi perempuan, You-_nii_,"

"Kalian anak-anak sialan, ternyata bisa belanja segitu banyak juga. Kekeke! Jiwa keperempuanan kalian keluar juga! Hahaha!"

"Bukan begitu. Barangnya bagus-bagus. Liat! Aku banyak bali baju yang besar," kata Kurita bangga.

"Bagus, gendut sialan. Bajunya disimpan buat lebaran," ucap Hiruma asal-asalan. "Malam nggak keliling Seoul. Persiapkan badan kalian untuk perjalan panjang besok. Kekeke!"

"A-ha-ha! Aku lapar.. Apa kita nggak makan malam?" tanya Taki.

"Makan di hotel!"

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

**DAY 3**

"Anak-anak sialan! Bangun!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan senjata kosongnya ke segela arah. Hiruma masuk ke dalam kamar 407 dan 408 untuk membangunkan anak-anak sialannya.

"IEEEE!"

"Bagun MAX!"

"Ampun! Ampun!"

Anak-anak Devil Bats secepatnya bangun dari tidur mereka. Mengantri untuk mandi dan kemudian sarapan di dalam restoran hotel.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

"Anak-anak sialan! Kemas barang-barang kalian dan segera turun ke lobi! Sekarang!" perintah Hiruma.

Tidak peduli anak-anak sialannya habis sarapan atau belum. Hiruma menyuruh mereka untuk berlari-larian dan mengepak barang-barang mereka dengan kilat. Mereka tidak ada yang bertanya, untuk apa Hiruma menyuruh mereka mengepak barang-barang mereka.

"Sudah kumpul semuanya?"

"Sudah kapten!"

"Naik ke mini bus! Hari ini kita akan pulang ke Jepang!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Haaaaaa? Pulang ke Jepang?" tanya mereka.

"Sesuai janji. Hari ini hari keberapa kalian tiba di Seoul,"

"Ketiga," jawab mereka.

"Sesuai janji 'kan? Hari ini kita pulang ke Seoul!"

"Ta..."

"Yang protes, boleh tetap tinggal di sini. Tiket pulang ke Jepang bayar sendiri. Kekekeke!"

"Yah, You-_nii_,"

"Dasar setan," bisik Mamori.

"Kekeke! Nggak usah banyak komentar. Pesawat satu jam lagi berangkat!"

Dengan langkah berat, anak-anak Devil Bats naik ke dalam mini bus yang setia mengantarkan mereka selama di Seoul. Di dalam bus, mereka meratapi nasib mereka karena mempunyai kapten seperti Hiruma. Yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi tentang sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Amefuto_. Yang diratapi tetap _stay cool_.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ -**

Sampailah mereka di Incheon Airport. Dengan malasnya mereka keluar dari mini bus dan masuk ke salam bandara. Setelah mendapatkan nomor tempat duduk, mereka bergegas turun ke lapangan udara untuk menaiki pesawat.

"_ANNYEONG MY SEOUL!_"

"_BYE BYE MY LOVELY SEOUL_!"

"_SAMPAI BERTEMU LAIN KALI SEOUL TERCINTA_!"

"_GOOD BYE SEOUL_!"

"_JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI_! _KAMI AKAN KEMBALI LAGI KE SINI_!"

Sambil menghadap Incheon Airport mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Seoul. Mengucapkan janji suatu saat, mereka akan kembali ke Seoul untuk berlibur. Tentunya, dengan watu liburan yang lebih lama. Setelah melemparkan _flying kiss_ untuk Seoul mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat.

GOOD BYE SEOUL.

.

.

.

* * *

** I**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Uwahahaha

Selesai juga ini fanfic xD

Alhamdulillah

Maaf update-nya lama (_ _)

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ^^9

**Balasan review :**

VenomousSakura : makasih :D kalau bahasa korea yg ada di ff ini, saso emang tau, udah sering digunakan soalnya^^ kalau soal istana Gyeongbok dan museumnya cari sama tante wiki hehehe ^^v pairing hirumamo gak diperbolehkan dalam award, mungkin lain kali ya :D ini update-nya^^ makasih udah baca dan review~

Kuro Nami : Hiruma paling sengaja biar bisa poto bareng Mamo, kapan lagi, iya gak? ;) hahaha ini lanjutannya^^ makasih udah baca dan review :D

RhaaShafa : hahaha rugi dong gak bisa ketawa lepas ^^v makasih :D wahaha gak keburu kalau ketemu sama mereka, saso juga mau mereka ketemu SUJU, hahaha, spooky angel bakal dilanjutin sesudah ini ^^ jadi ditunggu aja ^^9 makasih udah baca+review :D

**Makasih yang udah fav. Fly to Seoul-nya author, arigatou ne ^^ **

LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke - SawaiiStillDoll - Yuki Sasaki

**Makashi yang udah review Fly to Seoul ^^**

LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke - SawaiiStillDoll - Maruki Sitoichi - Ariya 'no' miji – Govindam – Carnadeite – Yuki Sasaki – VenomousSakura – Kuro Nami – RhaaShafa

**Thanks to tante wikipedia tentang Istana Gyeongbok, Museum Koreanya dan Myeongdongnya XD**

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida yeoreobun^^**

**Jaa ne~**

Review Fly to Seoul untuk yang terakhir kali XD


End file.
